Dime que me amas
by Sheik Tsukiyomi
Summary: A Ami le pasa un terrible accidente... Los padres de Amu-chan se comportan bastante diferentes, Amu se siente culpable... ¿Que cosas desatara ese accidente?


Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach Pit

* * *

Amu P.O.V.

—¡Amu-chan!, ¡llegaras tarde a la escuela! — Dijeron mis 4 Shugo chara

—Otra vez... - Dijo Miki burlona.

Las chicas me despertaron con sus gritos, me iba a sentar en mi cama y regañarlas, pero me percate de la hora... ¡6:40!, yo entraba en 20 minutos.

Me levante y me di la ducha mas rápida de mi vida, me puse mi uniforme, mientras que las chicas me ayudaban a acomodarme el cabello. Salí de mi cuarto corriendo, agarre una tostada y salí de mi casa.

—_Ah... ¡Perdón!...Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo cabello rosa y ojos ámbar, estudio en la academia Seiyo, aunque en un mes saldré, y me iré a un colegio, tengo 12 años._

_Todo se ha tranquilizado en mi vida desde que vencimos a Easter, aunque según Yaya aun sigo en problemas, con el famoso triangulo amoroso entre Tadase, Ikuto y Yo._

Vi una banca y me senté allí para comer mi tostada.

Normal P.O.V.

Amu se sentó en la banca, a comer su tostada y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo...

—¡NOOOO! ¡Mi tostada desapareció! — Grito Amu - Vuelve... — Dijo mientras la buscaba—_Oigo una risa detrás mío... ¿Quien podrá ser?_—Pensó Amu.

—Rica Tostada, Amu — Dijo Ikuto riéndose un poco mientras lo decía.

—¡Ikuto Baka! Era mi desayuno... — Dijo amu en tono de queja.

—N-no sabia, perd—

—Igual tengo mi almuerzo — dijo Amu interrumpiéndolo — E-espera, ¡no esta aquí!... No puede ser... lo deje en mi casa — Dijo Amu con poco animo.

-Que mal... — Dijo Ikuto en tono sarcástico — Bueno... como yo me comí tu tostada... de regalo te daré mi almuerzo — Dijo Ikuto.

-I-Ikuto — Dijo Amu nerviosa — _Ok... Siento que me puse roja..._— Pensó — N-no lo puedo aceptar... — Le susurro.

—Acéptalo... es un regalo de mi parte — Dijo Ikuto seductoramente.

—N-no puedo, es tu almuerzo — Dijo Amu.

Ikuto se lo puso en las manos y le susurro "Nos vemos".

—_Me puse demasiado nerviosa... ¿que me pasa?_—Pensó Amu

Amu llego temprano a clases. Todas las clases fueron muy tranquilas y no hubo nada fuera de lo normal.

—Amu, vamos al jardín real, ya Tadase y Nagihiko están ahí, y supongo que Yaya también... — Dijo Rima.

-¡Ok! — Dijo Amu.

Amu y Rima se dirigieron al jardín real y como supuso Rima, ya todos estaban ahí, menos ellas 2. Rima se sentó entre Nagihiko y Amu. Y Amu se sentó en medio de entre Rima y Yaya.

Tadase dio el primer tema que había que "debatir" y en el primer descanso;

—Bueno si no les molesta almorzare — dijo Amu despreocupada.

Amu agarro su maleta (mochila) y saco el obento que le había dado Ikuto, Estaba envuelto en un paño morado, le quito el pañito y el obento como decore traía un gato muy parecido a Yoru.

—¡Se parece a Yoru! — Dijo Miki Sonrojada.

Abrió el obento normalmente y vio algo escrito en el;

**Espero que te guste**

**Ikuto**

—¡Kya! ¿Que es esto? — Grito Amu.

—¿Que paso Amu-chan? — Dijeron Tadase y Nagihiko al unisonó.

—N-nada — dijo mientras le ponía la tapa al obento, otra vez.

—¡Amu-chi! ¿Quien te dio este obento? — Dijo Yaya mientras agarraba el obento.

—S-suéltalo — Dijo Amu nerviosa.

—¡No lo soltare, quiero ver que tiene escrito! — Dijo Yaya.

—¡Rima, ayúdame a quitárselo! — Dijo Amu pidiéndole ayuda a su amiga.

—Yaya, ¿me dejaras verlo? — Dijo Rima

—¡Claro Rima-tan! — Dijo Yaya aun con el obento.

—Perdón Amu — Dijo Rima.

Las 2 abrieron el obento y quedaron sorprendidas.

—¡Amu-Chi! ¿Cambiaste de chico? — Dijo Yaya

—¡No, te equivocas! — Grito Amu.

—Te guardaremos el secreto ¿verdad Yaya? — Dijo fulminándola con la mirada, Yaya solo asintió — Ten Amu — Dijo Rima mientras le daba el obento.

—Gracias...

Después de eso sonó el celular de Amu.

—¿Alo?

—¿Mama?

—¿Porque tengo que ir a recoger a Ami?

—Ok ok... ya voy...Adiós.

—Bueno como pudieron oír me tengo que ir a recoger a Ami, Adiós — Dijo Amu.

—¡Yo te acompaño, Amu-chan! — Dijo Tadase.

—T-Tadase-Kun... Esta bien... — Dije nerviosa.

Amu P.O.V.

Nos retiramos del jardín real y nos dirigimos al kínder de Ami, en el camino Tadase-Kun y yo teníamos una plática muy amigable.

Si hubiera sabido que es lo que iba a pasar... Hubiera tenido mas cuidado...

* * *

Hola~!

Soy nueva por Fanfiction, pero no nueva escribiendo... Entonces espero que les guste :D

Por ahora ya que no tengo nada más que decir, me despido ;D

¡Bye Bye~!


End file.
